


Sun and Sand

by Arisprite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, The summer inbetween Episodes 4 and 5, Victor's wonderful fashion sense, Yes I used the word frolic, Yuri is a little butt when he's too warm, aka the beach trip where they frolic in the sand showers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: In the months between the Onsen on Ice, and the Competition Finals, Yuri trains hard and improves greatly. On a hot summer day, Victor thinks they both deserve a break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably be three chapters. Why do I do this to myself?
> 
> This one will be much happier! Fluffy! I hope you guys enjoy!

It was summer, late August and still muggy and warm in their part of the country. Yuri was too warm even in the early hours of the morning, lolling on his bed, shirtless and in his underwear, with a solid gap between him and Makkachin, who’d joined him late last night, still panting from the heat. Yuri had dumped a cup of water over the fur of her back, earning him a betrayed look, but she was cooler. He considered the same for himself. 

It was this time of year, in Detroit or Japan, that he was glad he spent most of his time in an ice rink. The summer heat only bothered him once he wasn’t practicing. 

Yuri knew that he should get up soon. Victor would be expecting him at the rink, as they were working hard on the routine for the Nationals performance in September. Only a month away, and Yuri pressed down a knot of nerves, remembering how much he really loved this routine. Victor had done most of the choreography, but it was honestly a collaboration in the best way. It was nice to be able to bring his ideas into fruition, creating the piece and story he imagined in his head. 

Yuri knew he’d feel better once he got moving, once he got on the ice, but he still moaned a little at the thought of moving. He already felt a drop of sweat roll down his temple, just from being a awake in this dismal weather. 

Sure enough, duty called in the form of a quick knock on his door. 

“Yuri!” Victor called, sounding far too chipper. “I’ve got a surprise for you! Come out!” 

“Unless it’s lower temperatures, or a block of ice, I don’t want it,” Yuri said, surprising himself a little. Guess the heat brought out some sass. Yuri felt a little bad when Victor’s feet moved away. Then, they returned, and Victor knocked again. 

“Okay, now I have two surprises~!” Victor said, unaffected by his grumpy reply earlier. Yuri groaned, and rolled over. Makkachin huffed, and wasted no time spreading out over the whole bed. Yuri blinked down at her. 

“Greedy dog,” he said, before pushing himself to his feet, and dragging himself over to the door. 

“What is it, Victor?” Yuri asked, sliding it open and frowning at the other man. Victor was not wearing his everyday clothes (which in this heat had been tank tops, and the shortest shorts a man could get away with) but a light pink cotton button up, and much more modest pastel shorts. He completed the look with sandals, and a side bag slung over his shoulder. He was also holding a glass of ice water, and grinning. 

Yuri took the water with a gasp of thanks, and gulped it down. 

“Thanks,” he said, once it was half gone. Then he properly took in that Victor was wearing real clothes, and bouncing on his toes like a child waiting in line to see the lions at the zoo. “What’s going on?” 

Victor’s restraint burst. “Yuri, you must get dressed! We’ve got no time to lose!” 

Yuri frowned in confusion. “We aren’t supposed to be at the rink for half an hour…?”

But Victor was shaking his head. “Not the rink! Today, we’re taking a much needed break from practice, and going on an outing!”

“An… outing?” Yuri tilted his head, taking in Victor’s outfit again. “Is that why you look like a tourist?” 

Victor’s excited bubble popped, and he deflated, looking much offended. “Yuri! What a thing to say. Is this your way of saying I look tacky?” 

Yuri waved his hand back and forth, shaking his head. 

“No, no, I’m sorry!” he said, but he couldn’t help his lips quirking just a little. Victor saw. 

“You’re not, you think this is funny!” Victor pouted. “Yuri, I’m very disappointed in you.” 

“Please, excuse me!” Yuri said, unable to hold back his laugh. Victor nudged him, and laughed too. 

“Alright, alright, enough of poking fun at Victor time. Please, get dressed! We want to get there before it gets too warm.” Victor stepped back towards the main house. “And I think you shouldn’t be the one to judge someone’s clothes, eh Yuri?” 

Yuri realized that he’d been standing there in his boxers the whole time, and blushed head to toe. He nodded, and backed into the room, before flying towards his closet and trying to find something that seemed to match the feeling that Victor seemed to be going for, but that was also cool enough to wear on this blistering day. There was another knock, and Victor called out. 

“And bring your swimsuit!” he demanded, and Yuri paused. 

“Swimsuit?” he mouthed, horror filling him. Oh, what was Victor planning?


End file.
